Beautiful Stranger
by Poshu
Summary: Dee and Ryo are made for each other. But what if all they got was a glimpse? DeexRyo


* * *

_This is partially inspired by the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt_

_I don't own FAKE and all that jazz, I get nothing for doing this besides the pleasure or writing. Okay? Can we read now? Let's go!_

Ryo slid quickly into the closing doors. Sighing relief as he had made it yet again onto the last subway before 5:00. He slinked down into an empty seat and breathed deeply, trying to somehow inhale the day's exhaustion away.

The bricks and pipes were whipping by out the window as the subway sped toward the station by The Village. He had about twenty minutes however, and the usual routine was creeping in.

Shuffle in shuffle out, people would leave and more would join and eventually the garbled message over the loudspeaker would assign the next stop as his. Ryo had it down to a memorized science by now. He had taken this route home for about four months.

He worked out a mental schedule of his house as he would be arriving home.

Dishes-probably moderate, they can wait till later

Laundry-….is there any? Check that first.

Food- Grocery shop on Thursday, maybe get some Subway or Chinese or something… what's outside the station I like….

Ryo melted into relaxation as his mind drifted. Completely unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

Dee Laytner sat calmly in the subway car, head lowered on folded hands as he attempted to seem small and discreet for others who entered after him.

For once Dee was actually early for the train. Every few months or so he would spring some kind of early bird fling and actually present some upright citizen deal. He was sure he would shed it by nightfall however.

Now he focused on whatever he had to do at home. He ran over his dwelling in his head, brushing all chores off to another day. Then calculating just what he was going to do instead. Mostly that involved him mulling over his choice of bar for the night.

The subway thudded as the engine reared and took off; Dee did not acknowledge the sudden movement.

His eyes slowly lazed upward, the glowing panel of advertisements and painted graffiti designs greeted him a little too brightly. He averted his gaze to the left. A color caught his eye. In between black suits and ties…tan and red….

* * *

Ryo laid his head back against the window, just barely able to see the ceiling of the tunnel whizzing by. He smiled softly as a child-like pleasure surrounded him. The light brushed by and he pretended they were fairies again, like he had when he was oh so young.

He eventually got dizzy and sat up, brushing stray hair out of his eyes and caressing his hand back to rub his neck, closing his eyes as he did. God did he need to see a masseuse.

* * *

Dee sat mesmerized by the sight, the man who sat through the window in the next car….was so unbelievably beautiful. He thought for a moment that he couldn't be real. Then when the beauty released what looked like a sigh, opening his dark eyes as he continued rubbing his neck. Both weary and thrilled at the touch.

Dee arched forward, suddenly pining to be next to such a…. What could he call it…. Babe? No…. but he had never felt such an instant need…. He knew it wasn't lust. But there was a definitive force pulling him toward the man.

Knowing he was staring didn't bother him. Knowing others might be staring at him didn't bother him. Knowing the man through the glass didn't know he was staring bothered him.

"Look at me…" He asked silently. "Please look at me…"

* * *

Ryo ran a hand over his neck after he was finished. Sighing again he checked his watch, about ten more minutes.

A strange feeling became ever more aware to him. Only when he acknowledged it then as he held his position; arm stretched out, sleeve reflected revealing his device, did he realize that he had had the feeling for some time now. Like eyes were on him.

Darting his eyes up he met with a face. Through the glass in the next car a man was looking at him. And he seemed quite thrilled that Ryo had looked up at him.

* * *

Dee felt himself inhale in excitement.

"Hey beautiful" He thought to the man. As if he could respond or even get the message.

He could tell his eyes were shining at the man. Hoping he wouldn't scare him off he attempted a gentle wave.

"Great. Now he thinks I'm a freak." He thought as he put his hand down.

* * *

"A wave?……Do I…know this person?" "No I would know a face like_ that_." Ryo concluded, not taking his eyes off the beautiful stranger.

"Who is he?"

Suddenly Ryo realized that he had forgotten to wave back. Jerking his hand up he made a quick flick and put it down. Blushing and laughing at himself as he did. The man across the window laughed too.

He made a nudge to the window that connected them. He was getting up, without thinking Ryo hopped up and was over to the glass in steps.

"Yes?" He thought eagerly. His fingers stretched out to tough the cool glass. Pressing his palms into it at the refreshing touch. The man on the other side of the doors put his hands to the window too. Parallel to where Ryo's were.

Smiling Ryo cocked his head to the side curiously. The man followed suit. From this distance Ryo could see his eyes were a deep green, and they held a certain joyous spark that he pined for.

He didn't want to let go of those eyes. He found himself following them as he was followed, resulting in some sort of a staring contest. Neither of them wanting to break the connection.

"Who are you?" Ryo said.

The man responded, his ears perked and he stood a little more upright. But he hadn't caught what had been said. He smiled sweeter though and Ryo had to smile sweeter back.

"later then."

The man seemed overjoyed, curling his fingers against the glass in a delicate caress. Parallel from Ryo's cheek.

Ryo gasped slightly, eyes moving to his hand. His own hand moving to graze across the skin the man was metaphorically 'caressing'. A smile melting through after his surprise.

"Who _are_ you?" He thought. Leaning closer to the window. The man across from him leaned his head over a slight, his finger dragging slowly. Ryo laughed.

"He looks like a puppy asking to come inside"

Taking a breath, he looked back through the glass. The man was staring more intently at him. Those emerald eyes shining.

* * *

"He is so beautiful when he laughs…what did I do to make you laugh? I'll do it all day."

He dragged his finger against the window again. Retrieving a giggle from the man across, Dee felt rewarded, a smile slid across his face. He pressed his forehead against the glass, longing in his eyes. The man across the way responded with a light giggle, then a certain dare appeared in his eyes. He puckered his lips slightly as he shot him an 'air-kiss'. Dee all but jumped, his heart skipping a beat.

* * *

Ryo had to laugh, he was acting like a school boy. The dark man across's eyes lit up at the kiss expression me made. He was now so close to the glass, his expression still sweet and playful, but with a more serious and expressed undertone.

Ryo turned his head slightly, casting a glare.

* * *

The man across the way laughed as Dee glared at him slightly. Dee got up as close to the glass as he could. He pined to be able to get through these doors.

The lighter man made a face through the window. A glare which clearly stated "I think I stole you're heart" with an accenting wicked eyebrow arched.

"Oh you do… you totally do…. Whoever you are."

* * *

Ryo smiled away his glare, softening he placed his hand again deliberately against the glass. The dark man following suite and placing a single hand across from Ryo's.

The two locked eyes for the rest of the trip. Only looking away when the cars came to a sudden halt. Light filtered through the windows from the station, and people began chattering as they filed out one by one. Ryo and the other man stayed put.

Ryo turned the handle.

* * *

Dee looked as the light man through the glass acted immediately. The stopped cars allowed for safe passage between them. He opened and closed the emergency doors with ease. Dee had taken steps back to allow him room, and for a second or two they stood there looking at each other. They were together now.

"I'm Ryo." the light man spoke confidently. In a voice that made Dee smile.

"I'm Dee." Dee said, not thinking he was a smooth. Ryo didn't seem to notice. Dee stepped forward. Slightly around Ryo, not wanting to scare him off by putting his arm around him. But his hand lifted up to give Ryo the caress he had advertised at the window. His heart leaping again as he felt Ryo lean into his touch.

"Hi Dee." Ryo whispered, his eyes not leaving Dee's. Dee felt himself smile again as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Ryo's

"Hi Ryo…I think I love you."

_A/N: What did you think? I thought it was rather sweet if not very unlikely… anyway please review!!_


End file.
